


Is It Love?

by sinn_vs



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, eichi is painfully oblivious oh lord, eiwata, just guys being dudes, wataei, wataru can not believe this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs
Summary: Eichi thinks back on his claim of never having been in love, when really, how could he know? Wataru helps him figure it out.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Is It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is a balcony off of Eichi's house ig?? Idrk. AnYway I had this idea while reading the translation for the tempest event, hope you enjoy!

Eichi twisted a long strand of pale blue hair between his fingers, thoughts roaming as a gentle breeze hugged him. It was a clear night, stars shining brightly above the trees, illuminating everything in a faint glow.

“Dear Emperor, what’s troubling you?” Eichi turned to his side, giving the man beside him a soft smile.

“Nothing gets by you does it Wataru?” A chuckle came from his left.

“Not in regards to you, my beloved.” Eichi let the strand fall from his fingers, taking its place hanging delicately from Wataru’s head.

“I’ve been thinking about the conversation earlier with Tori and Yuzuru.” Eichi looked out from the balcony, at least as far as he could from the bench he was sitting on.

“Are you still worried about the matter troubling Yuzuru? Or perhaps, is my poor emperor himself troubled at the thought of love?” Wataru could always see right through Eichi, it was a blessing and a curse.

“I know I said I have never been in love, but truthfully, my experience in life, both from my medical condition and my family, causes me to lack the knowledge to truly know.” Wataru nodded and moved closer to Eichi, their shoulders brushing.

“Love is a feeling, yes that much is true. But often those who are in love do not know themselves. They might chase after it so endlessly, but not see what is in front of them.” Eichi looked over curiously.

“What are you getting at?” 

“Just what I said dear. Think about the interactions you have with the people around you, let it be of those you’ve walked on in your past, and those who walk alongside you now. What differs?” Eichi thought that was a ridiculous question, it was obvious he would treat people differently in that manner.

“I’m not sure what scheme you are planning Wataru, but I suppose I’ll indulge you. Those who I needed to pass to get to where I am, I treated as such, and those who are my colleagues I treat with respect of course.” Wataru brought a hand up to Eichi’s face, leaning in closer.

“Your colleagues. Your friends. Those you hold of such respect. What differs between them?” Eichi flushed at the proximity but it was nothing out of the ordinary for his eccentric friend.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Wataru couldn’t help but laugh at Eichi’s lack of understanding. 

“Would you allow yourself to be swept into a dance of intimacy before a performance simply for the sake of doing so with just any one of your _colleagues_?” 

“But of course not. Such an act would be…” Oh. 

“Would be what my dear emperor?” Wataru gave a knowing grin, his hand hadn’t moved. Its presence burned into Eichi’s skin now. The blonde took hold of it, removing it from his face, but not letting go of it.

“Have you ever been in love Wataru?” 

“A clown such as myself could not of possibly encaptured anyone’s heart could it? Yet to say I have not held someone to that level of admiration would be a lie.”

“So you have.” Eichi let go of Wataru’s hand, choosing to play with the ends of his sleeves instead.

“But of course you would have been. You’ve been to places I could only dream of, you can put a smile on anyone’s face with just a glance.”

“Tell me Eichi, do you want to be in love?”

“I do not see the act of loving as particularly beneficial, however the feeling of loving and being loved in return is one I have yet to experience, so I can not say I don’t.”

“You claim you have yet to experience being loved by another, but I believe you are wrong in that manner.” Wataru leaned in closer.

“You cannot know that. You may be a textbook genius, but you can not know every aspect of one’s personal life. How can you be so sure?” The magician’s hand found its place upon Eichi’s face once more, this time pulling it close for Wataru to claim the lips of his emperor. The kiss was short and sweet, not long enough for the blonde to reciprocate, but enough to get the point across.

“I have my ways of knowing.” Wataru winked. Eichi was rendered completely speechless. How is one meant to react in such a circumstance?

“You...love me?” 

“Dear I’ve loved you for a long time.” The redness of Eichi’s face was apparent even in the blue glow.

“Do I love you?” Wataru withheld a laugh.

“If you want to.” Eichi thought about that. Thought about the admiration he’d held for the blue-haired eccentric since they first met. Thought about all the time they’ve spent together. Thought about all the conversations, all the performances, the time they danced together, the many times Wataru has taken better care of him than he took of himself. How could he have not seen it before? How was the truth so obvious and yet he had been completely unaware?

**_Often those who are in love do not know themselves._ **

Eichi wasn’t sure what he wanted. Did he want to love Wataru, or had he always loved him? All he really knew was the feeling of Wataru’s lips on his own, and how he desperately wanted to feel it again. So of course, he pulled Wataru’s face back to his once more, truly experiencing it this time around. The feeling of arms being wrapped around his waist, strands of blue hair tickling his face, the feeling in his stomach like he was floating. When he pulled back, the expression upon Wataru’s face was a new one.

“I’m not sure what to call how I feel. But if it turns out to be love, so be it.” He buried his face in the magician’s chest.

“Just please, stay with me until I figure out.” Wataru smiled, resting his chin upon Eichi’s head.

“Of course. Anything my beloved emperor desires, I shall provide.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
